Blank Pages
by JaRadiciulous
Summary: She's in a deep depression. She tells her story. Does she have any friends left? And what about her secrect life and crush? Will her life be leaked to those she hid it from? Will she be found? Find out in "Blank Pages" Chapter on is up. Read and Review!


**Introduction/ Chapter one: The cover is created.**

_I'm so naïve. Why did I see this before? Why did I make such a stupid mistake? How could I MAKE such a stupid mistake? I let them all in. And now I'm empty. I can never put anyone in my heart again, cause they smashed it into pieces... and left me there. The cut they left is not yet healed, but infected. My teardrops are now encrusted into my cheeks, and my nose red. Photos scattered around the floor. I'm a book with blank pages, the words erased, leaving the holes... I thought they liked me... boy was I mistaken. _

_So now I'm in a bottomless pit of despair. Ruined, shattered, destroyed. _

_My name is Sara Lynn Michaels. _

_I believe I have some further explaining to do. So let me tell you my story..._

"SARA!! GET DOWN HERE TO WASH THE DISHES!!" my foster mom yelled from downstairs. Yes, I said foster. I have eleven brothers and sisters, and I'm the oldest of them. Where I was standing was in Nina, Maddy, and Ginny's room, putting away their laundry and cleaning their room.

"SARA!!" My foster mom screamed at the top of her lungs, her voice traveling two floors up.

"I'M FOLDING NINA'S, GINNY'S, AND MADDY'S CLOTHES!!" I hollered back. I don't know how she could do it. My throat burned and felt raw.

"DO THEM LATER! DO THE DISHES!!" my foster mom screamed back as she yelled at my two "brothers". I walked out of the girl's room to be trampled and tripped by two six year olds that just came up the stairs. I grunted as I threw my hands out to break my fall. I muttered some cusses and stood up.

I walked down the narrow flights of stairs, glancing at the peeling walls. Pictures of everyone were hanging. I scanned for my school picture, and didn't find it. Suddenly, an acid smell wafted its way up, causing me to pinch my nose.

I tumbled down the last few steps to see my foster mom _burning _my photos. Yes, burning. She didn't notice the triplets pick up a vase and throw it at me. I ducked as it missed my head by mere inches, as it shattered the walls. My foster mom, Analia, rounded to me and pointed at the vase. She pursed her lips and gazed at me with her saber-tooth tiger eyes. If she were a spider, I'd have venom inside my veins by now.

"Ma, I didn't... I hope you don't think that I did... believe me... the triplets..." I said, stuttering. Why did her glares do that to me? I walked over to the dishes, dropping a plate as it broke.

"Sara Lynn Martinez- " my mom began, but I cut her off..

"Sara Lynn Michael." I corrected her. She was infuriated.

"YOU LIVE IN MY HOUSE, THERFORE YOU GO BY MY NAME!" she retorted. I reframed from throwing something at her. God, I hated her.

My cell phone rang as I took it out of my pocket. I looked to see that Nat was calling. I picked up.

"Hello?" I asked as more kids ran and screamed.

"Hey, where are you?" he asked. Was I supposed to be somewhere?

"At my house?" I said, trying to think of anything important.

"You were supposed to be at the roller rink a long time ago." He reminded me. Omigosh. I was supposed to go.

"What is that noise?" he asked as my siblings ran amok.

"Oh that... uh that's my uh... TV!" I finally answered.

"Alright?" he said, not believing this I think.

"I might go." I said, hoping that would lighten his spirits.

"Okay, well, I hope you come." He said. My attempt worked. Perfect. Now all I had to do is attempt to get out of the house.

"Alright, bye." I said as I hung up. I finished drying the plates and picked up all the glass fragments. I got my shoes on and took twenty dollars out of my wallet. I crept into the hall and out the front door. Before I left, I wrote a note to my mom. I read it over twice, and thought it would do. Then I headed to my garage, which was so full of kids crap that you couldn't even fit a body in there. I got my bike out and rode off to the roller rink...

**So, what do you think?**

**I'm putting this in Kingdom Hearts, cause this has some Kingdom Hearts characters. But they wont come in until the next chapter! This is something new I am starting. REVIEW AWARDS! - words appear in musical lights - **

**The catgories are: **

**Funniest Review. **

**Longest Review That Actually Helps. **

**Most Critic Review (I accept criticism.)**

**And Overall Best Review!**

**(Winners are in next chapter). **


End file.
